P3 Project, Episode 1: The Emergency
by Bookish Delight
Summary: The pilot for a new series of fluffy Friendship is Magic sidestories! When a new purple pony is sighted in Ponyville-and a unicorn, no less!-it's up to Pinkie Pie to take action, and Applejack to get dragged along for the ride...


My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic  
Pony Permutation Project!: Episode 1  
"The Emergency"  
by Bookish Delight, 2010-2011  
All characters and referred properties belong to Hasbro.

–

Days in Ponyville were usually idyllic and beautiful, and this was no exception. The sun shone, the clouds were light and fluffy, the breeze was just right, and everypony was in the best spirits _ever_ since that night would be the Summer Sun Celebration!

Truly, this would be one of those days that absolutely _nothing_ could spoil.

Early in the afternoon, Applejack trotted along the town's main clearing, taking a break from her extended family's preparatory baking session. She looked around, taking note of her friends as she did so.

So far, situation normal. She could see Fluttershy conducting music with the local animals in the distance. She could see sparkles coming from Rarity's house every few seconds-clearly her unicorn magic was working overtime as she tended to the decorations. Even Rainbow Dash was behaving as expected: napping in the sky, waiting for the very last minute to go on cloud-clearing duty. Super-speed sure could spoil a pony, that was for danged sure.

That was four down... which left only one. Applejack wasn't a big fan of not being able to take total stock of things. Especially when the issue involved the least predictable of her circle of friends.

Perhaps she was at Sugarcube Corner. It was a favorite hotspot of hers, not to mention she was... currently obligated to it, to a degree. Applejack decided to check there.

Just as she got to its doors, however, she heard a faint high-pitched squealing sound behind her.

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

She kept walking, but it kept getting louder. She was clearly putting no ground between it and herself.

"...eeeeeeeeeee_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_..."

Applejack stopped, fearing the worst, but finaly decided to turn around-

"..._eeeeeeeee_EEEEEEE-YOW! _OOF!_"

-and found herself _tackled_ by a pink blur moving so fast, she momentarily wondered if Rainbow Dash had accidentally flown into a vat of icing again.

Applejack and the blur rolled halfway across town, end over end, clutching each other to prevent being thrown clear, until they finally came to an abrupt crash into a tree trunk some distance from the main square.

–

When Applejack came to, she found herself lying at the base of the tree. A pink pony-the very pink pony she'd expected-stood directly over her, visibly no worse for wear. Applejack would have groaned if she remembered how.

"Applejack! I'm so totally glad I caught you!" Pinkie Pie said, her mouth movements easily matching Rainbow Dash's flight speed.

"Wasn't all that hard, since I was just mindin' my own business!" was what Applejack _wanted_ to say. Instead, all that came out was a weak, "Wha... whassis...?"

Pinkie Pie remained oblivious. "You'll never believe what I just saw! Come on, guess."

"'Kay, I'll bite," Applejack said, her vision finally clearing. "What?"

"No, no, nooooooooo!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down. "It's no fun if I just _tell you_! You need to gueeeeeess!"

"Listen, ponygirl, I dunno if you've noticed, but you just tackled me into a tree from halfway across town! So y'all're gonna hafta gimme the benefit of the doubt on this one, 'kay? Just tell me what you saw."

With a _gigantic_ sigh, Pinkie Pie relented. "All right..." Two seconds later, she perked back up. "There's a new Pony in Ponyville! And she's a unicorn! And she's all purple with more purple with a little bit of violet and then some more purple and when I saw her I totally went _(GAAAAAAAAAAAAASP)_ 'cause not only is she a new pony _and_ a unicorn but I've never seen anypony look quite like her 'cause since she's so purple she really stands out though I personally think that's awesome and-_(GLMPH!)_"

Applejack reached up and put a hoof to Pinkie's mouth. It was a reflex she'd developed for when she'd had enough of hearing it, and the two had come to an understanding about it months ago. She kept it there until the pink pony calmed down.

"Huh. I'll admit unicorns ain't something you see _every_ day round these parts." Applejack paused in realization. "Now that I think about it, I saw some crazy chariot overhead flyin' overhead a little earlier today. Think that was her?"

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down again, completely unminding of the fact that she technically was still standing over somepony. "It was, it _was_! And you know what this means, right?"

"Uh, 'fraid I don't-" Applejack froze, as she suddenly _did_. "-...oh no."

"EMERGENCY PARTY!" Pinkie Pie screamed to the heavens. "Applejack, I need your help! I need balloons, and streamers, and a roundup of every pony we can find, and most importantly, food! I need your apple... food... _things_!"

"Wha...?" Applejack blinked in confusion. "Why don't you just go to Sugarcube Corner for that stuff? Why do y'all need the grub I'm makin'? That's for Summer Sun!"

"Well, I'm..." For a short while, Pinkie Pie's voice went uncommonly soft. "...still working off my tab. It'll be another week before I'm clear. Oooh, but I can't wait until that happens. I'm going to pig out like nopony has ever _seen_..." She shook her head to clear it of invading dreams of ice cream cake. "But that's then. This is now! Come ooooooooooon, you're my only hope for this! No one can put together a feast like you!"

"But I..." Applejack started, "there's no way..."

Pinkie Pie leaned in closer, widening her eyes as much as possible in accompaniment to the _cutest pony pout imaginable_.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Sugar frosting on top? I'll totally love you _forever_..."

Applejack tried to resist. She truly did. Unfortunately, a Pinkie Pie Pout(tm) is a dangerous weapon, especially when fired at point-blank range. With a long sigh of her own, she finally said, "All right, all right. I'll see what I can do."

"YAY!" was Pinkie Pie's immediate response, followed by her outright tackling Applejack yet again, this time leading into a gigantic hug. "Gosh, you're just, like, the bestest most awesome most super-helpful pony I've ever known, and since I know _everypony_ in Ponyville that statement's not just whistlin' Dixie-to use a term you'd usually use-but that statement won't mean _anything_ if I leave even one pony in our happy little town without friends!"

She stopped her speech just in time to avoid Applejack's hoof, opting to meet her eyes instead. "I mean, just look what happened after we met _you_," she said in a happy, sincere voice. "You used to be so into your work, and talk to us even less than Fluttershy does. But can you still imagine your life wthout the rest of us in it?" She fluttered her eyes, sending a silent message that they both understood. "Without _me_?..."

Applejack managed to fight off her blush exactly one second after it happened, but for the two of them, it was enough. "N-no, I suppose I can't." She got up, looked at Pinkie, rolled her eyes, and patted her mane. "'Cept when I gotta help throw emergency parties," she said, a quick grin forming at the corner of her mouth. "Then I reckon things seem a mite brighter..."

"Hey!"

"Just joshin' you, Pinkie. Go get things started-I'll meet up with 'ya, soon as I can."

"Woo-hoo! Thanks! See you soon!"

And thus, the first steps towards introducing a new pony into the fold were taken.

The rest, of course, is future history.


End file.
